


Still Growing

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2020 challenges [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Long-Suffering Sam Winchester, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shipper Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Pray for Sam Winchester, living full-time with the UST.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: October 2020 challenges [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947589
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Still Growing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Secretly Taking Pics of One Another  
> Prompt 2: Fragile

It starts slow. Or maybe it starts suddenly, in the bang of barn doors and a shower of sparks. But then it's slow, a sequence of tiny moments that put an ache into each of their chests. Dean understands first, no stranger to the feeling of longing. Cas, new to all of this, takes more time to recognize the yearning he feels. Each believes he is alone in his desire, in his pain, and each strives to hide these feelings from the other. They maintain their fragile equilibrium, unaware of the way they unconsciously match each other move for move.

Sam sees it all. He's the audience to their drawn-out dance as they circle each other in slow motion. He watches Dean snap a sneaky candid of Cas grinning at the screen while they're watching Scooby-Doo in the Dean Cave. Then three days later he sees Cas cop the same move while Dean's peacefully washing dishes after dinner.

It's crazy-making, and sometimes it frustrates him so much he almost vibrates with the drive to interfere. He wants to grab them and shake them by the necks. "How can you be so blind?" he'd yell. "He's in love with you!"

It's not his place, though. They'll get there. What's between them keeps growing, and one day it _will_ bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/633328344611553280/still-growing).


End file.
